chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu Bits
A place for me to post the littler things in life that don't need to be in Blu News/Blupdates. December 4, 2014 Pitching a new idea for Chillverse 2.0! A new species called the Assimilaces, strange creatures with above average intelligent that attach themselves to the heads of people and mindcontrol them, as they're rather weak creatures only possessing the ability to fly and mind control. What do you guys think? December 9, 2014 I'd like to introduce something to replace Encounturday since it's now an RP. Speakin' Saturdays (i know the alliteration is a real stretch), the day I'll liveblog different things from videos to RPs. Be on the look out for it: Starting the 20th. December 11, 2014 I'd like to make three new announcements. As Zay has appeared to have quit Chill, Boom is now part of ZE crew taking his place! Welcome to Team Escobar buddy! Next I'd like to say 3 new character bios and one new plot are up for Chillverse 1.1! Check it! Nextly, a new Blu News is coming soon. In one week to be specific. And get ready. I have a bit of a big one coming up. December 28, 2014 Hey guys! I wanted to announce some new stuff today! For SSBU I want to hold two seperate competitions. A stage creator competition and a new year tournament. Both are rather self-explanatory. The stage creator competition would be vote based rather than judge based. Just wanted to let you know. While the new year tourney is obviously soon the Stage Creator Competition would be later on in 2015 like mid January at earliest. What do you guys think? Onto two series that are rather late on deadlines: Zay Escobar and Chillverse 1.0b. Sorry I've been late but they're still in production. Zay Escobar is getting scripts written for all missed comics as you're reading this and Chillverse 1.0b's Christmas special will be up on the 31st. Better late than never I suppose. Because I've been busy with all sorts of things as well as being sick I've been falling behind as previously stated. I decided to take the week of Christmas off to regather for the new year but I've decided to also take the week of 12/28-1/3 off as well. Blu Days will be off until school resumes. Sorry! Gotta enjoy my holiday and be prepared so we don't fall behind like this ever again. Thanks for reading. January 1, 2015 This year from Bluriginals... Zay Escobar *The Homecoming Queen Saga *The Boltman Saga *Boynana restored to his former, no banana suit glory *More Bleach Spill *More Comics *The Other Two Holly Personalities *Life without Overseer (Z) *Dream Jumping Super Smash Bros. *The Finalization of Adventures, Generations and Smash Ball *The Smash King Tournament Begins *Two Potential New CV1.0b/Timeleapt Style Series (Smash King Tournament + A Secret One) *Joining Smash Crusade TBA Early to Mid January Chillverse *CV1.0b/Timeleapt Style series for Chillverse 1.1 *New CV2.0 RPs/TPs! (The Labyrinth of Illusion) *Adaption of dead CV1.0 projects that could be in 2.0 (The Butterfly Effect (pls boom), The L.O.G. Conspiracy) *New Chillverse 1.0b! (Control Adaption, Meeting Jade, The Trial of Everyone with a Soul vs. Isaiah, The Vermillion Saga, The Gawmasse Experiment) *Deciding on a real name for CV1.1/2.0. (The choices are World of Chaos, Chill World, Mobius Heroes, Mobian Legends Mobius Tales, Chaos Tales, Mobian Chronicles, Tales, Tales of Chaos, Tales of Mobius and Chaos Tale btw) The Bluriginals Blogs *Top 10 Most Anticipated Games For 2015 (January 6th) *More Reviews! (Crash of the Titans, Sonic Labyrinth, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Sonic Rivals 2) *Top 10 Favorite Franchises *A new segment, "Improve it!" *Super Smash Flash 2 vs. Super Smash Bros. Crusade Crash Bandicoot Adventures *The beginning of writing (February 14, 2015) Super Mario Chronicles *Art for such favorites as Waluigi, Ashley, Diddy Kong, King K. Rool, Wario, Bowser Jr. and more! *The finishing of episode synopsis making! (TBA 2015) *The beginning of writing (TBA 2015) The Sonic Chronicles *Art for such favorites as Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Metal Sonic and more! *The finishing of episode synopsis making! (TBA 2015) *The beginning of writing (TBA 2015) Roblox Rampage *Third reboot with a more organized structure, may possibly air on Chill (TBA 2015) Pokémon Legends *The beginning of writing and finalization of episode concepts (March 2015) Elsword *The Game Begins. (January 16, 2015) Chaos Quest *Begins writing May 4, 2015 Other *PokéQuest is cancelled, sorry. It's ideas will be ported into other series. Rest in peace. January 8, 2015 Time for a bunch of stuff from pictures to polls! Let's begin! Here are some random drawings I did for fun. It's Ocarina Ganondorf because Twilight has a dumb hairnet! (though I did steal Twilight's beard). Another one I made a few weeks after the April 8th direct. It's the secondary characters leaving their other counterpart. Onlife's also gotten it's necessary pictures scanned so go back to the blog soon for them! They're really neat, promise! I worked for a while on this so here it is! For our two polls we'll be deciding on the series name for CV2.0 as well as how teams will be decided for the Smash King Tournament. For 2.0 we'll be eliminating one option daily depending on what we all choose. Here are the choices. *World of Chaos *Chill World *Mobius Heroes *Mobian Legends *Mobius Tales *Chaos Tales *Tales *Tales of Chaos *Tales of Mobius *Chaos Tales So which title for CV2.0 is the lamest? Pick one to send to the grave. (Only people participating in 2.0 can vote so gtfo) The other vote is whether teams should be randomly decided or whether we should be manually able to pick them in the Smash King Tournament. *Blu: Random *Zex: *3K: *Apallo: Random *Boom: Random *Legion: Manual *Flame: *Thing: Random Brawl Pics return to end off! Blu's Brawl Pics 71.jpg|(6/6/12) Stair-Slidin' Sonic! Blu's Brawl Pics 72.jpg|(6/9/12) Bulborb is a REAL pig. He just eats ANYTHING he comes across. Blu's Brawl Pics 73.jpg|(6/9/12) Lucas embraces the rain's refreshing pass after an intense battle. He might also be trying to drink some. I honestly can't tell. Blu's Brawl Pics 74.jpg|(6/9/12) Sonic and Peach encounter the Legendary Mew in Delfino Plaza. Blu's Brawl Pics 75.jpg|(6/29/12) Again with the eating of things you have no business eating Bulborb?! Chill! Blu's Brawl Pics 76.jpg|(6/29/12) Starfy vs. Staryu Blu's Brawl Pics 77.jpg|(6/30/12) Jigglypuff rides For Glory. Blu's Brawl Pics 78.jpg|(7/1/12) PokéChaos! Blu's Brawl Pics 79.jpg|(7/4/12) I don't even care anymore Bulborb. The heart burn will be YOUR problem, not mine. Blu's Brawl Pics 80.jpg|(7/21/12) Day 3 of the unbreakable trap door and Mario's already gone insane, imagining false Yoshi's to wisk him away from the torture. Blu's Brawl Pics 81.jpg|(7/23/12) Clash of the Shellshocked (with Danganronpa blood)! Blu's Brawl Pics 82.jpg|(8/1/12) There's a lot of clashing going on around here. Blu's Brawl Pics 83.jpg|(12/27/12) One of my favorites. Mario defends Lucario from an approaching challenger. Blu's Brawl Pics 84.jpg|(12/27/12) The Judgement has been delivered. January 24, 2015 Welp, we've come so far and now CV1.1/2.0 officially has a name! World of Chaos 1.0 and World of Chaos 2.0! Thanks for participating! February 12, 2015 Advent Saga update! A lack of interest has been forged due to the already spilling bleach! As such, Advent Saga is hitting the reset button and will be starting over, with characters being slowly eased in and out of the plot. We'll start with James, Janine and Flame's two characters and from their we'll switch out to introduce these characters to the Avalone twins and the world of CV2.0. Have fun! Oh, also all episodes of Danganmontha will be coming out on the 21st. February 15, 2015 Hello! The day is finally here! Crash Adventures is finally beginning production! Look forward to it! So...how about those Rayman leaks. While not as big as the ESRB leak despite having a new character a shop reveal, it's still rather big news. In the case that it is real, Young Link will be replaced by Rayman in the Smash King Tournament. Please understand. Update: False alarm! It's fake! A beautiful well-done one too! As such Young/Fierce Deity Link will be staying on the roster for now. February 19, 2015 Legendary Encounters is cancelled due to lack of interest. Sorry! March 6, 2015 *Zay Escobar is back in production and will be coming to you soon! *Danganmontha is cancelled until further notice. *Silly me! The character below is Pelly not Tilly Also a Blu News focusing on World of Chaos is coming soon kthx April 15, 2015 CV1.0b Preview: *Next time on Chillverse! Chapter 5: Reviving Rangers! Our heroes go to the Sacred Altar of Vitality in White Forest to revive Boom. However along the way they'll not only have to survive tests of "courage and intelligence" (aka jacking off their shallow ships) but also Night's (desperate attempts to take credit), Falco's (even more desperate) attempts to beat the alter and be the protagonist, Apallo's (less desperate than Falco but more than Night) attempts to jack the plot (and also be protagonist, that's important) and a mysterious force seeking revenge on our heroes for past transgressions. IT'S TOOTALLY NOT ISAIAH. PROMISE. June 18, 2015 Hey guys! It's Blu Bits time! The aforementioned Streamin' Saturdays has it's first schedule and show roster planned. Take a look. (EST) 2:00-2:30: TOME Episode 1: You've Got a Virus/Short 1: Hackers 2:30-3:00: Donkey Kong Country Episode 1: I Spy with My Hairy Eye 3:00-3:30: Ed, Edd n' Eddy Episode 1: The Ed-Touchles/Episode 2: Nagged to End 3:30-4:30: Total Drama Island Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers - Part 1/Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 4:30-5:00: Pokémon Origins File 1: Red (U.Gay T)ime 7:00-7:30: TOME Episode 1: You've Got a Virus/Short 1: Hackers 7:30-8:00: Donkey Kong Country Episode 1: I Spy with My Hairy Eye 8:00-8:30: Ed, Edd n' Eddy Episode 1: The Ed-Touchles/Episode 2: Nagged to End 8:30-9:30: Total Drama Island Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers - Part 1/Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 9:30-10:00: Pokémon Origins File 1: Red This is still to be followed up with a two hour Smash Crusade blow out session which you'll have to see 3K about to get details on. In addition to the chiLL chaNNel, there will also be a side room that we'll use to test/stream whatever other randoms tuff we wish. Tomorrow we'll be creating "chiLL's Relax Room" where we test out the viewing experience. I'll give you guys the link when enough of you are on. Next, as most of you know I made my first (choppy-ass animation) But that's not the only thing I've made in school (which concluded today :))))))))))))) ) BEHOLD KING KLAY ROOL ENTERS HIS FINEST HOUR King Klay Rool Angle 1.JPG King Klay Rool Angle 2.JPG King Klay Rool Angle 3.JPG Just wait until he's fired and painted! He'll look GREAT!! AND NOW... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!! He exploded while he was in the kiln. All that remains is his eye balls, lower jaw, upper snout and crown. Not his finest hour. Rest in Peace King K. Rool. King K. "Klay" Rool November 21, 1994-June 8, 2015 young child... Speaking about Nintendo, the next episode of The Bluriginals Blogs "E3coil" will be coming soon! Before July 5th! So get ready for the impact of gaming's biggest event of the year. And while on Nintendo again, the Mario fan-series names tied at four points but regardless I'm going with the name "Super Mario Tales". You'll know why soon enough... The First Bludam Dare has finished! E3 Bingo was a success with five competitors so now let's see the results: Legion: 16/25 Apallo: 15/25 3K: 15/25 Boom: 10/25 Teru: 10/25 even though i wasn’t competing jesus i lost badly Blu: 9/25 so yeah Even though no one got bingo Legion was the closest and as such he can PM me and request nearly any drawing he wants. When will it be done exactly? Not sure, but before mid July is the forecasted time. Finally the next Zay Escobar is coming June 21st so be on guard! Oh and also do you think I made the right choice with the funny face I chose for the latest ZE? compare: to Welp; that's it! See you next time!! July 12, 2015 Quick message! Streamin' Saturdays returns July 25th with a special double length airing for all shows! July 28, 2015 In 3 days... The next level in Chillverse 1.0b will rise. January 3, 2016 Happy New Year everyone! New year, new everything and part of everything is Smashing Sagas! The end of Smash 4 DLC is right at the door and we're closely approaching Season 4 of Smashing Sagas. I think it's fairly obvious what we have to do. Of the remaining 19 chapters in Season 4, 16 of them are being dedicated to the final 3: Cloud, Corrin and Bayonetta. This means we currently have 5 sagas we can do until February, two of which are dedicated to Cloud. The other three sagas are up to you to decide. #138: Clowns Origins: Prologue: Clown vs. Marth #139: Awakening Encounters: #140: Clown Origins #141: Cloud Storms Into Battle!: Cloud (Blu) vs. Kirby (Sean) vs. Samus (Roxy) vs. Charizard (Kay) #142: Corrin Chooses to Smash!: Corrin (Kay) vs. Mario (Apallo) vs. Link (Blu) vs. DK (Sean) #143: The Prologue of the End: Pit vs. Bowser vs. Samus #144: Hey Guys, You Know What'd Be Awesome?! Heh, If I Brawl, Like...: Cloud (Blu) vs. Ike (Kay) #145: Bayonetta Gets Wicked!: Pit (Blu) vs. Bayonetta (Sean) #146: The Beginning of the End: Pit (Blu) & Dark Pit (Roxy) vs. Bayonetta (Sean) #147: The Events of the End: Pit (Blu) vs. Meta Knight #148: The Events of the End: Yoshi vs. Charizard #149: The Events of the End: Palutena (Blu) vs. Ganondorf (Blu) #150: The Events of the End: Shulk (Blu) vs. R.O.B. #151: The Events of the End: Samus (Roxy) vs. Lucina (Blu) #152: The Events of the End: Zelda vs. Flower Power (Roxy) #153: The Events of the End: Peach vs. G&W (Roxy) #154: The Events of the End: Mega Man & Ryu vs. G&W (Roxy) & Bowser (Blu) #155: The Events of the End: The Top 8 #156: The End: Winner of The Top 8 vs. Bayonetta (Sean) Are you prepared 4 the end? Oh yeah, I'd also like to introduce Splatfest Sagas. Seeing the recent Splatfest of Team Rich vs. Team Fit made me think of Wario and Wii Fit Trainer and it just shot off from there. Here are some examples of Splatfest Sagas: *Rich vs. Fit: Wario vs. Wii Fit Trainer *Cats vs. Dogs: Mewtwo vs. Duck Hunt Duo *Singing vs. Dancing: Jigglypuff vs. Bayonetta *Red Fox vs. Green Tanuki: Fox vs. Luigi *Zombies vs. Ghosts: Wario vs. Ganondorf *Pirates vs. Ninjas: Toon Link vs. Greninja *Naughty vs. Nice: Peach vs. Bayonetta *Autobots vs. Deceptions: Bionic Armor vs. R.O.B. Lastly, (and probably the biggest piece of news) Streamin' Saturdays will properly return this Saturday. I'm back in the swing of things and ready to make this a great year! Come and join me if you want, it'll be a blast! See you around and make the best of it all! February 15, 2016 DONTCHA KNOW FAM?! New Year New Me-- (met with thousands of "Sure, Jan"s and "k"s across the board. If you haven't noticed yet, a new episode of The Bluriginals Blogs has appeared, this time the topic being a review of a REALLY bad Gravity Falls fanimatic called "Welcome to the Mystery Hut". A big one too, and it appeared out of no where! What is going on with you young man?! I'm pushing myself. Pushing myself for greatness. I know that if I put the work in I can update reasonably whilst still getting school work done and having a life to live. The Limitlessly Energy of NoBlunaga's Ambitions (and time management) are all I'll need to achieve this dream. But I can talk the talk all I want; what matters is walking the walk. And setting reasonable goals of course. So how's this for a reasonable goal: For the next two weeks (February 22nd and 29th) expect another episode of The Bluriginals Blogs! What're they about? Well episode 15 we'll be talking about the ending of the Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U DLC finale and be reflecting on this whole pre-release cycle in total! It's been one fine ride and definitely deserves the attention. Episode 16 we'll be talking about my most anticipated games for 2016! You may have already noticed the Welcome to the Mystery Hut review somewhere else though: Tumblr. Simply put I wanted to push my creative output to other places, more exposure, more feedback and best of all more potential to meet new people who enjoy and feel as passionate for things as I do! Hopefully that'll work out well. Oh, and I've also updated my Tumblr theme! As much as I loved that one aesthetically it was pretty garbage at formatting my images and making them not go off page/appear tiny so this is a step up. The background I have right now is a placeholder and will be out by the end of the month so if you think it looks a bit tacky, just bare with it for now. So if you can, please be sure to support The Bluriginals Blogs on Tumblr as well! It'd be greatly appreciated. Tomorrorow-- err, today (Monday) we'll be doing a Streamin' Saturday to make up for Saturday! No special announcements are set to be there, but it'd be nice if you came. In addition to episode 16 of The Bluriginals Blogs, Chapter 6 of Chillverse 1.0b is heading your way on the 29th! I'll be doing my absolute best to make sure this content comes out on time and achieving the balance I want so much. I really want to make this change so sorry to be redundant but, if you want to help PLEASE support me on this endeavor to establish better habits and a more productive/fun life overall. Thank you. April 3, 2016 It has come to my attention that we're behind on Streamin' Saturdays. Like, MARGINALLY behind. Not just because of laziness, but the additional issues of me being busy early in the day on Saturdays and Rabb.it pretty much giving up for Roxy on tablet. Overall, the Streamin' Saturdays format has really fallen apart. Opposingly, raBB.it SeAsON has flourished a lot more since in retrospect, raBB.it SeAsON is basically free roam show watching and we got through 3 seasons of JoJo on that. In addition, Streamin' Saturdays proved pretty unsuccessful with only 2 people really tuning in (and I wasn't about to play trash!!!!! to get people to watch). As such I've decided to cancel Streamin' Saturdays and dedicate all "organized" streams to raBB.it SeAsON. And since that's not even really a block and basically just a room name akin to "Poo Poo Party", we'll basically just be watching the shows as much as we want, any time we want like JoJo. Which means we'll probably just be watching Ben 10 and Total Drama while Megas, Eds and DKC fall out. oh, how times have changed smh... so basically get ready to watch 10 episodes of world tour in a row holy shi